It’s Over Already?
When Ivan’s forces break through, they will certainly kill our followers. We must get them out of the city before withdrawing our forces. -Mission debriefing “It’s Over Already?” is the first mission of Act II in the ErrorLandian Campaign. ErrorLandia will inevitably lose Faringar City to the Confederation, but their followers are still in their homes, unaware of the current situation. The troops must hold the line until the city is evacuated. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Commander, today is a bad day. Faringar City will be lost and our followers will be executed. Lieutenant Joe: I’d like to intervene, sir. We can‘t save the city, but we can still save our followers! I have ordered an evacuation of the city, and my men will defend the city to the last man! WindowsError1495: I envy you, Lieutenant. Perhaps a promotion is in order? Lieutenant Joe: Perhaps indeed, sir. But I cannot do this alone. I would like to request the commander’s assistance. WindowsError1495: Commander, are you up for this? ...Very good. I will send forces with the commander to assist you. There is a second base nearby, so he’ll set up shop there. Calm Before the Storm “Hello, citizen commander. I am Commander Kehaan, and I will be your bully for today.” -Commander Kehaan Music for this part: Starcraft Brood War - Terran 4 For 4 real minutes, the commander and Lieutenant Joe must prepare defend the wall while the civilians evacuate. Given an initial force of Conqueror Tanks and basic infantry, an overwhelming enemy force menacingly approches the wall. Mortar teams set up to shoot over the walls, while Conqueror Tanks and Gunner IFVs lined the perimeter defense, and infantry garrisoned every structure they could find. Hell Breaks Loose “Man the mortars and prime the machine guns! HERE THEY COME!!!” -Anonymous ErrorLandian Warrior Music for this part: Red Alert 3 - Rock and Awe A force under the command of Kehaan commenced a massive battle between two armies. The Resistance bravely defended the wall, but Kehaan’s overwhelming attack force slowly pushed closer to the wall. Many tanks were destroyed in the battle, with ErrorLandia having the defending advantage. The wall must stand for seven real minutes before the evacuation is complete, but Kehaan will never stop sending units to attack. It’s your job to make sure the wall still stands while Joe’s forces back you up. It would be wise to keep engineers near your side of the wall to repair it by 1,000 hitpoints. Defenses should also be constantly repaired and engineers on standby in case it is too badly damaged. Save Yourself! “''Commander, we can no longer hold this city; we’ve taken too many loses! Take your forces and run, I’ll follow you later!”'' -Lieutenant Joe Music for this part: COD MW2 - Endgame (0:00 to 2:06) After defending the city for a little longer, Lieutenant Joe orders you to take your forces and run. He promises you that he too will fall back later, but he bought you time to escape with your units first. You can only build APCs for infantry that you have, while surviving vehicles can follow them. A horde of his engineers will gather near the wall to fully repair it, but it won’t last long when you are too busy evacuating your units. While enemy artillery continues to pound the wall, the vehicles in the front are picked off, which means time is running out. A civilian labeled “You” will also emerge from the headquarters of the frontline base. He must survive or else you fail the mission. All of your surviving units must be led out of the city, who travel back to your original base. Eventually, you will see that Lieutenant Joe held his promise, as his units, though badly damaged, approached your base; clearly he had failed to stop them. The city is lost, but not the war. Trivia * Terran Theme 4 is actually rather symbolic for this mission. It is referring to the fact that ErrorLandia had taken its time to create a proper military that takes itself very seriously, similarly to the United Earth Directorate from Starcraft: Brood War, who are more staunch and formal than other major Terran factions.